The First World Congress of Biomechanics is planned in order to establish an international forum for the exchange of current research progress in all areas of biomechanics. The Congress will be held at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) in La Jolla, California, August 30 - September 4, 1990. The Congress has been organized by an International Steering Committee, Professor Y. C. Fung, Chairman. This International congress will bring together various national groups and researchers, interested in different aspects of biomechanics for the comprehensive evaluation of current achievements and the identification of promising directions for future research. The topics to be covered include: Molecular and cellular mechanics, cardiovascular mechanics, respiratory mechanics, dental mechanics, orthopaedics and musculoskeletal mechanics, muscle mechanics and sports medicine, tissue engineering related to trauma, growth and replacements, animal mechanics and locomotion. The emphasis of the Congress will be on biomedical research in which mechanics plays a central role. The holding of this Congress promises to exchange scientific information, stimulate research interests, generate innovative ideas, and open new horizons in biomechanics, and the results will ultimately benefit the health and welfare of mankind.